100 questions for your OCS
100 Questions * Please tell us your name. ' * '''When is your birthday? ' * 'Your blood type? ' * 'Please tell us your three sizes? ' * 'Tell us about your family composition. ' * 'What's your occupation? ' * 'Your favourite food? ' * 'Favourite animal? ' * 'Favourite subject? ' * 'Dislike subject? ' * 'Is there a boy/girl you've been thinking about? ' * 'Do you enjoy school? ' * 'Are you in any school clubs? ' * 'What's your motto? ' * 'Your special skill? ' * 'Tell us about your treasure? ' * 'Describe yourself in a single word? ' * 'Your forte? ' * 'Your shortcomings? ' * 'Places in your memories? ' * 'What is your favourite drink? ' * 'How good can you swim? ' * 'Your timing in 50-meter race? ' * 'Your hobby or obsession? ' * 'Disliked food? ' * 'Anything you want most currently? ' * 'Afraid of heights? ' * 'Dislike thunder? ' * 'Rainy or sunny? ' * 'Do you use pencil or mechanical pencil in school? ' * 'What do you eat for breakfast? ' * 'Do you believe in ghosts? ' * 'Can you play any musical instruments? ' * 'Are you the outdoor or indoor type? ' * 'Ever in quarrel with your sisters? ' * 'Do you have a cellphone? ' * 'How long is your commute to school? ' * 'Do you have more friends than most? ' * 'Your favourite sports? ' * 'How good can you cook? ' * 'Favourite colours? ' * 'Anything you can never forgive? ' * 'How tall are you? ' * 'Shoe size? ' * 'Your dreams? ' * 'Do you have any marriage desires? ' * 'Do you dislike hot drinks? ' * 'Do you like bitter coffee? ' * 'Bed time? ' * 'Wake up time? '. * 'When you sleep, are you a bed person or futon person? ' * 'Are you confident in your ability to concentrate? ' * 'Do you have any tips on losing weight? ' * 'Between warm soba and chilled soba, which do you like? ' * 'Tell us which arm is your dominant arm. ' * 'Tell us about something lucky that's happened lately. ' * 'Tell us about something unlucky that's happened lately. ' * 'What's the name of your school anthem? ' * 'What's your favourite flower? ' * 'What's your favourite saying? ' * 'What's your favourite four kanji phrase? ' * 'What comes to mind when you think about spring? ' * 'And summer? ' * 'What about fall? ' * 'And then the winter? ' * 'If you had a time machine, where would you go? ' * 'Do you like reading manga or short stories more? ' * 'What's your allowance? ' * 'Tell us something a lot of people say about you. ' * 'What are your hobbies? ' * 'Tell us your weight. ' * 'What are you capable of? ' * 'What do you wear when you go to bed? ' * 'Has anyone ever asked you out? ' * 'If I told you the world would end tomorrow, what would you do? ' * 'Tell us about your daily routine. ' * 'What is something you always carry with you? ' * 'Western food? Japanese food? ' * 'How do you commute to school? ' * 'What's the last thing you do before going to bed at night? ' * 'What's the first thing you do when you wake up in the morning? ' * '''Where are you living right now? * 'What kind of place is it? ' * 'What's the most interesting thing that's happened to you so far? ' * 'What's the saddest thing that's happened to you? ' * 'Do you like roller coasters? ' * 'How's your eyesight? ' * 'What's your favourite holiday? ' * 'What job do you have in school? ' * 'What do you do in your freetime? ' * 'How long do you study every day? ' * 'Who of your friends can you rely on to give you advice? To give advice? ' * 'What do you do on the weekends? ' * 'If you could be reincarnated, what would you want to be? ' * 'Are the school rules really strict? ' * 'What do you have for lunch at school? A bento? The school lunch? ' * 'How many friends do you have? ' * 'Do you take any detours when you go home? ' * 'Are you interested in any actors? ' * 'What are your thoughts on the Q&A session? ' Category:Lists